


If I'm the Devil You Can Be the Sinner

by wipstiel (momstiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Church, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Incubus Dean, Incubus Sam, Jimmy Ships It, M/M, More tags coming, Mythology - Freeform, Priest Castiel, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It, Sam is a Little Shit, Succubi & Incubi, The weird fic where Gabriel is human but a better incubus than Sam, church
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/wipstiel
Summary: The story in which Sam is a failing incubus and ends up needing help from a human. A human - Gabriel,  who so happens to have a food kink and an obsession with candy and sex. On the other table, Castiel is a priest of a small chapel whose world gets turned upside down when he befriends an incubus.





	1. F--- My Life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> So basically there's a few things to note before reading the story. 
> 
> #1  
> This is an AU where Dean and Sam are incubi and everyone else is human. 
> 
> #2  
> This will focus primarily on Sabriel and Destiel. 
> 
> #3  
> More tags will be added with each chapter of the story! 
> 
> #4  
> I think that's all for now, I know I had more notes but I forgot! Thanks for reading so far, hope you enjoy.

Out of all the things Sam could have been, of course God -if even that upper entity did exist- made him an Incubus. He had little to no interest interest in having sex with ANYONE on a regular occasion. Yet here he was, forced to have sex for a living. Incubi were created for the primary purpose of having intercourse with sleeping mortals. However, that didn’t mean that was the only activity they enjoyed. Against the popular belief in human myths, they weren’t sex-crazed freaks.

 

In fact, the real truth was that they didn’t require sex. Sam knew very well that even though it was his purpose in life to have it… it wouldn’t affect his health if he didn’t. Instead, once every month he felt an undeniable urge to get with someone. Some incubi held back their desire, Sam being one of them.

 

He wished that he could say the same about Dean, his older brother. Instead of resisting the feeling, he knew that each month the elder Winchester went out and had some fun. Sam preferred spending his nights doing something more productive, like, reading. When the incubi weren’t going around and having fun, they were relatively normal. For, demons, that was.

 

Sam lived alone in a cabin with his brother. They were fortunate enough to be on Earth. They took forms of a human until that “special time of month” came around. Then, Dean would leave for the cities. The incubi would look like anyone else. Contrary to popular belief, they didn’t look like red-skin demons who came at night from the shadows of the closet. Instead, the incubi would go to bars, pick up people, take them to love hotels, have a ‘special night’, then leave. Most of the time though, the victims or “lovers” would have bad health for a month after their intercouse. Other than that, Sam tried to be normal. He sucked at his job.

 

Once or twice he had went to a bar, but he was never able to seduce anyone.

 

Now that the “time of month” was coming around, he knew that Dean would be urging him to find someone and get laid. Sure enough, as Sam sat at a wooden table, book in hand when Dean came into the house.

 

“Sammy.”

 

Sam looked up from his book, temporarily using his finger as a bookmark as he trained his eyes on Dean. “What is it?” He asked, even though he had a pretty good idea of what the other would want to talk to him about. And if it was what he thought, then he was NOT interested.

“We’re getting closer to the ti-”

 

“Okay, goodbye.” Sam cut off his brother, not really caring to hear the rest of what Dean was going to say. He already knew what the other was going to say, and he couldn’t have cared less.

 

“Well, someone had a bowl of grump this morning.” Dean muttered under his breath, crossing his arms. “Look, I know you’re going to be going against the job and everything this month, but hear me out alright?” The older Winchester scanned his brother’s face as if he was trying to find out of the other was going to protest or not. Instead, Sam just went back to reading. Dean approached the table and placed a hand on the wooden edge.

 

“So, do you think this month we could go to a church?” Dean asked, and instantly his questioned caused Sam to slam his book shut.

 

“What?” Sam’s head jerked up quickly. “Church? Why would you want to do that, Dean? We’re demons.” He reminded. “There’s no way that you can just strut in here saying that you want to listen to some heavenly lecture.”

 

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Dean responded with a shrug. He didn’t want to sit down and listen to some dumb old pastor speak the word of God. “But, I want to get with a religious chick. Imagine some kind of sexy nun.” He insisted, really amused by the idea.

 

“I’d rather not, Dean. I like my morals, thank you very much.” Sam argued. “And don’t you think there’s a difference there? Like, it’s one thing to get with a prostitute in the bar… and it’s another thing to get with a religious virgin.” He pointed out, crossing his arms.

 

“There has to be some kinky son of bitches at church.” Dean insisted, seemingly oblivious to how badly he was wording this whole situation. He sat across from Sam at the table, resting on his elbows. “Who are _you_ looking at? Or are you… ya know, too nerdy to get laid.”

 

Sam frowned, his brows furrowing. “Unlike you, I’d rather not probably ruin some poor girl’s life.”

 

“Ruin? Nah!” Dean urged. “More like, it’ll be the best night of her life.” He responded confidently, standing up. “You know what? You’re coming with me. If you’re lucky someone might find you attractive despite the fact you absolutely suck at being an incubus.”

 

Sam scowled slightly. “I’d rather not.”

 

“Well I’d rather not have such of a prude for a brother, but life’s unfair.” Dean elbowed him. “C’mon, let’s go.” Not taking no for an answer, he stood up and threw Sam’s book at the wall. “Now.”

 

* * *

 

It was a small chapel, but Castiel was proud of it. He was also honored by where he stood, and what part he played in the chapel. Wearing his finest church clothing, he proudly looked down at his lectern. Resting wide open was his copy of the bible. He was a very religious man, and with that in his back pocket, he became the priest of the small chapel.

 

“It’s a gift from God, isn’t it?”

 

Castiel looked up from the bible, his eyes meeting with familiar blue ones. Jimmy, his twin, sat in the first pew bench. Just like him, the other was a very religious individual. They both grew up in the same orthodox household, and they both attended the same sunday school, and it had always been like that.

 

A small smile slowly fell on Cas’s face and he shut the bible, leaving it on the lectern. To get off the stage he was standing on, he went down two steps before sitting down next to Jimmy. “It is… I never thought that I’d be given such of a honor…”

 

“To think, my brother is the priest.” Jimmy added, patting his brother’s back. Castiel scanned the other’s face, a smile on his lips. He had previously been afraid of the other’s reaction. He knew that the other wanted to become the pastor as well, but he was restricted. Jimmy had just recently gotten married to a young woman named Amelia, and they were expecting. His life was too chaotic and there was a lot going on, so Castiel took the position instead. He was single, and had no family other than his father and siblings. And at the moment, all of them were doing fine.

 

“Yeah, I have been gifted great honors.” Castiel agreed.

Jimmy nodded before glancing at his wristwatch. “It’s getting a bit late, Amelia probably is expecting me to be home soon.”

 

“Bid her well for me,” Castiel said simply as Jimmy rose to his feet.

 

“Will do, and don’t stay too late.” They exchanged quick nods and small smiles before Jimmy worked his way down the aisle to head back home.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel was walking down the streets, a nice breeze running through his hair. The gravelly sidewalk crinkled underneath his feet, making his presence noted to all around him. It was a busy street however, and not a lot of people really cared about his whereabouts. It was getting darker out, but luckily the street was lit up by neon flashing signs and streetlights. It wasn’t too much of a bother however, as he was only a few businesses away from his favorite candy store.

 

As he approached the store, he saw two little kids sitting on the bottom steps. They were licking away at lollipops, chatting away about something Gabriel couldn’t care less about. Going to the steps, he walked up as the children moved out of his way. “Where are your parents?” He asked the children.

 

One of the kids looked at him and then back at the lollipop. The other child looked Gabriel dead in the eye. “Mom said I can’t talk to strangers.”

 

Instantly Gabriel’s eyes lit up with amusement and he bent down so that he was close to being face to face with the adolescent. Placing his hands on his knees, a smirk fell on his lips. “Your mommy’s right… See that old man over there?” He lifted up one index finger in the direction of an elderly citizen sitting on a bench. “He’s a werewolf.” Gabriel said in an overdramatic fashion.

 

“Yeah right!” The one child said, not fooled by Gabriel’s lie. However, the other’s eyes opened as wide as the moon. Feeling satisfied, Gabriel straightened his back and walked up to the door. He pushed it open and was instantly greeted by the soft hum of store music. The door shut behind him, and he began to look at the aisles of candy filled jars.

 

All of it looked so inviting, begging to be devoured by him. However, Gabriel walked past the aisles and went straight to the chocolate. He grabbed about five bars before going to the register. Pulling out some money, he purchased the candy before exiting. As he got back outside, his eyes fell back down to the little kids that were sitting there. His eyes flickered back up to the bench where the old man was only to realize he was gone. “Werewolf McWerewolf is on the loose,” He whispered to the children before going onto the sidewalk.

 

Going up to the end of the block after a little bit, Gabriel let out a howl. A few citizens around him gave him a judgemental look. However, it was all worth it when the two frightened children from earlier came running past him, screaming and nearly knocking him over.

 

Probably it was cruel to mess with the young, but Gabriel found it to be some fun. Those snotty little brats deserved it for one reason or another.

 

Peering into his bag, he pulled out a chocolate bar and unwrapped it. Feeding himself the chocolatey goodness, he let out a content noise. The chocolate **_never_ ** failed to be less than heavenly.

 

As he wolfing down his chocolate, he felt a faint buzz from his pocket. Fishing it out, Gabriel looked down at his phone. _Who is sending me messages now?_ Gabriel thought bitterly. He opened it up and looked at him inbox.

 

_‘Jimmy: Are you coming to church tomorrow?’_

 

Gabriel scoffed.

 

Of course his little brother was trying to convince him to attend church. Frankly, he didn’t give a fuck one way or another about religion.

 

_‘Gabriel: Give me a reason to’_

 

With a chuckle, he went to put the phone back into his pocket when he felt it buzzing once more.

 

‘ _Jimmy: Just this one time? Cas is preaching.’_

 

_‘Gabriel: …. Throw in a bag of candy.’_

_‘Jimmy: Alright. I’ll give you a bag of candy.’_

 

Gabriel hesitated but decided to just give in.

 

_‘Gabriel: Sounds like a deal. C u 2morrow’._

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you actually dragged me here.” Sam complained, standing in front of a church. He looked up at the building in disbelief. At the very top of the establishment, there was a huge cross. “I can’t believe you came here willingly.”

 

Dean shrugged. “I mean, it’s worth it for the sake of the job.” He insisted, already at the top of the stairs entering into the church. “Now c’mon slowpoke.” He responded, opening the front door as Sam hesitantly went up every step. Once they both were at the top, they slipped through the entrance, instantly greeted with pure silence. “Hell, where is everyone?”

 

Sam looked over at Dean in slight amusement, surprised by the fact that the first thing the other did inside of a church was curse. “I don’t know. Maybe through those doors.” He pointed at a huge wooden door that was connected to the lobby they were sitting in.

 

Without any hesitation, Dean went over and opened it. It creaked open slowly, and he just glanced around in shock when he saw rows of empty seats. Just as he was about to turn to Sam and bitch about there being nobody there, a voice caught him off guard.

 

“Oh! Are you two homeless?” A young man with black hair was at the front of the aisle.

 

“No…” Dean responded, not picking up on the fact that church doors were sometimes open for homeless people. “Where is everyone?” He asked, taking a step to the man in front of him. They locked eyes for a few seconds, and Dean was almost taken back by the shade of the other’s orbs. They were a soft and gentle blue unlike anything Dean had previously been exposed to.

 

“Oh…” The man’s face lightened. “Well… are you here for a service? Everyone is home at this point… but, tomorrow is the Sabbath... and I’ll be preaching tomorrow at eleven am. It would be amazing if you could join us,” The human informed.

 

Dean glanced back at Sam for some kind of explanation but the other seemed as hopeless as he did. “So… tomorrow people will be here?”

 

The man’s face reflected his confusion. “I, believe so, yes.”

 

“Good. See you tomorrow.” Dean responded, keeping their conversation rather brief. He went to turn, but something stopped him. His eyes remained on the other’s mesmerizing blue ones. He knew one thing… if he came tomorrow and didn’t find any victims, maybe just staring into those blue orbs would make the service tolerable.

 

“I’m glad, see you tomorrow.”


	2. Take Me to Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel reluctantly finds himself entering a chapel. Sam and Dean arrive at the church only to find the stranger from the other night doesn't recognize them.

“Are you really going to be wearing that?” Sam asked the second that Dean walked into the kitchen that morning. He picked up his mug - a cheap yellow thing that he had gotten for a dollar somewhere. Inside was just some tea that he had whipped up. As usual, he was sitting at the table, just watching as his older brother came out in a leather jacket. 

 

“Are you really going to be wearing  _ that?”  _ Dean mimicked the other’s question, nodding his head in the direction of Sam’s shirt - which, as usual, was flannel. Not even bothering to make a proper breakfast for himself, Dean grabbed a muffin off the kitchen counter and turned to look at Sam. “Ready to go?” 

 

“Is that all you’re getting?” Sam asked, lifting the mug to his lips. 

 

“What does it look like to you?” Dean questioned sarcastically, going on over to the front door and opening it without any hesitation. “Put that down,” He pointed to the cup. “We’re leaving.” 

 

No words came out of Sam’s mouth, but the irritated look on his face said it all. Reluctantly placing the mug back down on the wooden surface, he rose to his feet. Tucking his chair back into the table, Sam went to the door behind his brother.  Obviously unhappy about the situation, he remained quiet as they went to the Impala, Dean’s personal treasure.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, sir.” 

 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, regretting his decision to actually walk into the church. A few people looked his direction, kind of amused and surprised by his outfit of choice. He wasn’t dressed formally at all - instead wearing a getup he had thrown on mindlessly that morning. His nearly golden eyes fell on the man in a suit in front of him. The balding man - most likely in his late 40’s - was holding pamphlets, offering one to Gabriel. He reluctantly took one but didn’t even bother to look at it. 

 

In the small lobby, a few families were swarmed together, talking to another. Gabriel had no interest in joining the chat, so instead he went straight towards the chapel. “Gabriel!” However, his plan was derailed when he heard someone call his name from behind. Turning around, his eyes fell on one of his younger siblings. 

 

Even though they were related and all, Gabriel still had a bit of an issue telling Castiel and Jimmy apart. So, when the man approached he quickly looked down at his brother’s hand. There was a ring. “Hey, Jimmy.” Sure, it was a bit cheap to only be able to tell the difference between the two because one was married, and the other wasn’t… but what worked- worked. 

“You actually came.” Jimmy said, visibly surprised but attempting to hide it with a cool smile that Gabriel saw right through. “It’s great to see you in a church again, I was starting to think you’ve forgotten about what one even looks like.” He admitted, glancing to the side and motioning his wife on over. 

 

“Ah, yeah. Wouldn’t miss it in the whole wide world, bro.” Gabriel mocked, his eyes sparkling with mischief and sarcasm. When Amelia made her way over, his eyes instantly fell down on her bulging stomach. “Someone ate too much,” He joked, meaning no real harm. 

 

“I’m pregnant, Gabriel.” Amelia instantly corrected, her voice soft even though she seemed slightly offended. However, even though Gabriel wasn’t in her life that much… she knew enough about him to know that this was who he was and that it wasn’t anything personal. Sometimes she couldn’t even believe Jimmy - such a strong and religious man - was related to  _ him.  _

 

“Congratulations! What’s the baby’s name?” Gabriel pressed, the grin on his lips not revealing if he truly did care or not. 

 

“Well…” Amelia’s face instantly lit up, seemingly forgetting Gabriel’s previous comment about her stomach. She looked at Jimmy who returned the loving glance. 

 

“We were actually thinking about naming the baby ‘Claire’.” Jimmy responded for his wife, proudly taking the woman’s hand and squeezing it. For a second he seemed to forget that he was giving this information to Gabriel as well. 

 

“Aw, shucks,” Gabriel gave a fake disapproving nod in their direction. “Honestly, I was expecting someone to name the child ‘Gabe Jr’.” Not even waiting for their reaction, the man turned on his heel and walked straight into the chapel without a single care in the world. 

 

He looked around the small room - which was mostly filled with families and elderly couples and sighed.  _ Booooooring. _ He thought, not sure if he wanted to go to the front and cause mayhem, or stick in the back so he didn’t have to listen to the testament. Deciding that the front was calling his name, he walked straight to the front aisle.

 

* * *

 

“It hasn’t even been a minute and you’re already searching around for ladies?” Sam asked, unamused by his brother. They had just walked into the church a few seconds earlier, and almost all eyes were on them. It was obvious that all the church folk were … best put, surprised… by their choice of clothing. Unlike Sam, Dean seemed unfazed walking loud and proud around the lobby swarms. 

 

“Fuck,” 

 

Sam arched a brow at his older brother, surprised by his choice language in holy ground. “What’s wrong?” He asked, not even looking at the church goers around them. He just wanted this to be over quickly. 

 

“The closest thing I’m getting to ‘babe’, is that old lady over there wearing slightly ripped pantie-hoes.” Dean mumbled, going to the front of the chapel, walking right past the man handing out pamphlets. 

 

“Well, I mean… if you swing that way… go for it.” Sam teased, earning himself an annoyed and unamused look from the elder Winchester. 

 

“Real cute, Sam.” Dean mumbled, walking into the chapel and scanning intensely over the pews. There were a few young ladies in range, but nothing that overly caught his attention. That was, until  _ she _ walked into the room. Head held high, a young woman came in…. Holding hands with the pastor from yesterday. 

 

Going to the back of the chapel where the couple was entering, Dean deserted Sam in the middle of the aisle to go and chat them up. “Hey, so I made it here.” He informed the man, his lips curled up into a tiny grin. 

 

In return, the man looked bewildered. “That’s great… but do I know you?” He slowly questioned, not really sure why this man was approaching him. For a second, Dean watched as the man looked at the woman who seemed equally puzzled.

 

“Of course you do. We chatted yesterday. Ring a bell?” Dean couldn’t believe his ears. This was in fact the man he talked to the other day… why didn’t the other remember? Did he suffer from short term memory loss? 

 

“I’m afraid not… Was it a possibility you were talking to Castiel instead?” The man questioned, motioning for his wife to go and find a seat somewhere for them. 

 

“Who the fuck is Castiel?” Dean asked, not even sure who that was… but he was pretty sure that whoever this man was, he was fucking with him. 

 

The man’s eyes widened as big as the moon when Dean cursed, not being able to believe this stranger’s profanity. For a few seconds they stood in silence before Jimmy pushed his shock away and glanced towards the front of the chapel. Raising one finger, he pointed to a young man near the front. “My twin brother.” 

 

“Holy shit…” Dean cursed under his breath, looking up at the front of the chapel. Sure enough, an identical man was going through papers near the stage. “Son of a bitch… He looks just like you.” 

 

“Yeah… That kind of fits the whole ‘identical twin’ criteria,” Jimmy said, in disbelief of this man’s character. He decided against commenting on it, just walking around Dean and going and meeting with his wife near the front pew. 

 

Lost in his own surprise, Dean only made his way to a seat when Sam got up from his own pew and tugged his older brother on over. Taking a seat on the hard bench, his eyes fell up on the stage. Sure enough, Castiel was still up there, talking to a group of people wearing matching outfits. Even though he wasn’t knowledgeable about church by any means, he assumed that Castiel was checking with the choir. 

 

“You are absolutely unbelievable.” Sam mumbled under his breath. “We’re honestly staying for a service for no reason at all.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you nervous, dear?” The sweet voice was familiar, Castiel being able to identify it belonging to Ms. Wallis, a regular church attendee and a member of the choir. A tiny smile fell on the pastor’s lips. 

 

Shaking his head, Castiel looked at the little old lady. “I think I can manage, or so let’s hope. Thanks for your concern however.” He insisted, clearing his throat as the clock’s hand landed on the big 11.  Straightening up, Castiel left his choir and went on over to his lectern. “Good-morning, everyone.” 

 

Instantly he got a wave of replies from the pews, mostly saying “good-morning, pastor” in return but he heard a “hey” or two as well. Castiel scanned over his audience, most of the faces being ones he recognized… however, a few unfamiliar ones were there as well. He was a bit surprised, but his older brother was in the audience as well as the strangers he had met the other night. 

 

“I just wanted to welcome you all back to church. It’s great seeing so many familiar faces as well as new ones. If this is your first time here, I just wanted to thank you and welcome you to our humble little chapel.” Castiel said, trying not to directly stare at the strangers from the other night. They seemed to stick out like sore thumbs, not wearing the proper church attire. “Anyway, let’s begin.” 

 


	3. Climb Him Like a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel seems something he likes and he's not afraid to take it. 
> 
> Dean and Sam share the same opinion about their church experience. 
> 
> Cas starts having doubts about his ability to run a service.

Dean wished he could say that he actually got anything out of the service. If he would have said the service was even relatively entertaining, he would have been caught in a web of lies. Most of the church’s female population were either still in diapers or one foot in the grave. He made a mistake coming. Worst thing? Sam knew it, too. The second that the service ended and the chapel erupted with small chatter, both Winchesters rose to their feet.

 

“So, how was it?” Sam questioned, a shit-eating grin on his lips. Dean just wanted to punch that little smirk off of his face. “Was it everything you had hoped for? Did your find your future fuckbuddy?”

 

“Shut it, Sammy.” Dean threatened, moving out of the pews and into the middle aisle. “It wasn’t a complete waste of time.”

 

“Oh?” Sam arched a brow. “How not?”

 

“I found out that a cemetery isn’t the only place full of old wrinkly bones.” Dean replied, not caring how loud he was speaking. He especially cared little about the elderly group of ladies that were giving him a weird look. “Who am I kidding? This church totally sucked dick.” He announced.

 

Sam sighed, wishing that he could say that Dean’s statement surprised him. He prepared himself for a lot of glares on the way out, but mixed in the disapproval was a loud laugh. All eyes seemed to almost fall on this man who was waltzing down the aisle, his … interesting … chuckle filling the room. “Wow!” The man finally expressed, walking right in front of the older Winchester, placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

 

“You are either really, really dumb or you give no fucks.” Instead of looking upset or offended, the man seemed amused. For a second, Dean didn’t know how to respond. Frankly, neither did Sam. “Oh! I’m Gabriel, by the way.” He stuck out his hand, a huge grin occupying his lips.

 

Dean slowly extended his arm, his hand locking in Gabriel’s. “Dean.” He introduced, briefly shaking the shorter man’s hand.

 

The man’s face lit up. “Pleasure to meet ya,” Gabriel insisted before turning and locking eye contact with the younger Winchester. For a few seconds the man observed Sam, taking in how tall he was. As the prior handshake came to an end, Gabriel turned on his heel and faced the other Winchester. “Now who’s this tall fella?”

 

“Me?” Sam asked before instantly regretting his question. Of course it was him. Gabriel was staring right at him, not to mention Sam was the only one in the chapel that stuck out like a sore thumb. It was a side effect of being six foot four. People tended to stare.

 

The shorter man let out a hearty chuckle. “Well I don’t see any other six feet tall heart throbs in the chapel,” Gabriel responded, clearly amused by the younger Winchester’s awkward reaction.

 

Dean let out a small cough to avert their attention. “Hate to intrude on your homoerotic conversation… but, I’m actually over the six foot mark, too.” He informed Gabriel.

 

Almost golden eyes fell on the older Winchester, followed by an entertained and playful slap on Dean’s buttocks. “I could have guessed,” Gabriel replied before turning and putting his attention back to Sam, leaving time for the insult to sink in.

 

“Oh… uh, it’s Sam.” The introduction was short and sweet, but what else could Sam say? A short and seemingly homosexual man seemed to have the hots for him. What could he say?

 

“Fits you. To be honest, you look like a Sam. Or maybe a Matt. One of the two.” Gabriel insisted, the sound of wrinkling causing Sam to subconsciously follow the noise down to the man’s front jean pocket. Without any hesitation, the shorter man pulled out a hard candy, unwrapped it, and then plopped it into his mouth. “Whoa, whoa. I’m honestly flattered but my peepers are up here, Sammy.” He pointed at his own eyes which were sparkling with amusement. “You have to at least take me out on a date before I allow you to look down there, bud.”

 

Dean, who was previously looking done by Gabriel’s little pick, let out a laugh when he heard this. He eagerly patted Sam’s back. “Go get him, tiger.” With this, he went to exit so that his brother could chat Gabriel right on up.

 

Sam looked over his shoulder, glaring Dean’s general direction when he headed out of the chapel. Really reluctantly, he turned back to give Gabriel some of his attention. Sure enough, the man had managed to find a sharpie out of seemingly thin air. “Can I have your number?”

 

For a few seconds the younger Winchester was knocked off his guard. This man was actually asking for his number and they had just met, and Gabriel didn’t even know if he gay or not. “Why… do you want it?” Sam asked curiously.

 

“Well because I want to climb you like a tree one day, Samsquatch.” Gabriel responded. Sam had to admit he admired the other’s honesty. “So what do you say? A little chit chat, a little this and that?”

 

Sam wasn’t sure how he was going to wiggle out of this one so he let out a sigh. He contemplated for a few minutes before deciding to give Gabriel a fake number. Sure, it felt wrong to do it… but frankly he was disturbed by how the other was instantly coming onto him. But hell, he’d never see the man again. Nothing to get worried over, right? “Sure,” He lied and took the sharpie from Gabriel’s hand and quickly wrote down a random number that he wasn’t sure existed or not. “But… Samsquatch? Really?”

 

* * *

 

Castiel’s palms were sweaty, and he wasn’t sure how he didn’t manage to soak a hole in his shirt under his armpits. Leading a service was stressful, and despite the fact that he felt relieved and proud… another part of him just wanted to run off and give himself some alone time. Looking up, Castiel’s eyes locked with his own reflection in the mirror. As usual, bags lined under his eyes, most likely a result of the intense night practicing for his first service.

 

He turned the faucet on and just let the water run for a few seconds before shutting it and turning away from the mirror. It was no use dwelling over this. It was done. He finished. He didn’t mess up. Even if he did, it wouldn’t be that big of a deal. Castiel left the men’s restroom to be congratulated and praised by a few church regulars. Being humble, he just smiled and thanked them.

 

Not really sure what he was looking for, Castiel managed to spot a familiar face exiting the chapel. Walking right on over to him, he lifted a brow. “So you managed to make it.”

 

The man stopped walking to listen to Cas. “Well I am standing in the lobby, aren’t I?” His voice wasn’t harsh, instead teasing.

 

“I am glad to see you.” Cas insisted honestly. To be honest, he was surprised that the individual had actually came. Not many people would make it a commitment to actually attend church.  “Oh, I just realized that I failed to introduce myself earlier. I am Castiel.”

 

“So I’ve been informed,” The man let out a tiny chuckle. “Your walking and talking clone kind of gave it away when I accused him of being you. But the name’s Dean.”

 

“Oh!” For a few seconds Cas was stumped on what Dean exactly meant before it clinked in. “So you have ran into my twin brother, Jimmy?”

 

“Unintentionally so.” Dean replied. “Not sure if I left the best impression, though.” He admitted with a little shrug.

 

“I’m sure it went great.” Cas insisted.

 

“Don’t be so sure.” The man responded in a playful fashion, receiving a small laugh from Castiel.  

 

“Look, now… I really hate to be pushing here… I just had a question.” Cas knew very well that he didn’t want to shove church down this man’s throat, but his curiosity got the best of him. “Do you plan on coming next week? Or any of the weakly Wednesday bible study sessions? It would be great.”

 

Dean was quiet for a few seconds. “To be honest, I’m not really sure.”

 

Castiel wasn’t sure why, but the other’s statement kind of burned. It made him question if the service he conducted wasn’t that good. “Well, if you decide to come, the doors are always open.”

 

* * *

 

After a brief conversation with Castiel, Dean was heading down the church stairs with his brother. The second that they had reached outside, Dean made room for a huge grin on his lips. “So, how did it go with Gabriel?”

 

“It didn’t.” Sam replied, going to the sidewalk. The unpaved gravel beneath his feet crinkled. “He basically said that he wanted to get it on, and he asked for my number. Of course, I gave him a fake one.”

 

A little laugh erupted from Dean’s throat. “You’re kidding me, right? You’re an incubus. Your job description kind of involves being flirty.” He pointed out. “So are you telling me a human was better at flirting than you?”

 

Sam instantly tired of this conversation. “Maybe. I don’t know. Wasn’t really trying. I don’t swing that way.”

 

“I have my doubts about that.” Dean accused, finding the whole situation humorous. “C’mon, you should have given him your number and got some dick.” He teased, resulting Sam rolling his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I would have… if you know, I was you.” Sam fired back.

 

“What does that mean, Sammy?” Dean interrogated.

 

“It means exactly what it sounded like. I saw you chatting it up with that priest.” Sam pointed out.

 

“He came up to me, alright? And unlike you and Gabriel we weren’t flirting each other up. Poor man thinks there’s a chance that I’m coming back there. You couldn’t pay me to return to the church.” Dean responded, glancing at his older brother who was opening his mouth to speak. “Don’t you dare say ‘I told you so’.” He threatened quickly, not wanting to hear it.

 

Sam just gave Dean a look that screamed ‘Still-told-you-so’ before dropping the subject. The younger Winchester just seemed like he was happy Dean wouldn’t be dragging him to any churches in the near future. “Sorry your church girl fantasy didn’t work out,” He rolled his eyes jokingly.

 

“You are such of a bitch.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel was happy. His time at the service wasn’t a complete waste. He still got a handsome man’s number out of the ordeal. Apparently how joy was radiating off of him because by the time he reached the lobby, his younger brother commented on it. “I didn’t think you would be so happy after a service,”

 

“Well I just talked to a hot as hell man and he gave me his number.” Gabriel grinned and showed off the numbers inked into his arm. “How can I not be happy? But good job on the service, bro.”

 

Castiel blinked, seemingly confused or surprised by the statement but not pushing further on it. “That sounds… nice.” He added. “But, oh, thanks.” The ends of his lips curved upwards slightly when he heard his brother’s compliment. Gabriel was the last person that he would have thought to compliment his service. His older brother was notorious for crashing sessions, or on slower days just sleeping right through them. Worst part about the latter? He snored.

 

“It sounds better than nice. But hey, the handsome fella had a friend. If you want, I could hook you up with him.” Gabriel offered causing Castiel to instantly shush him so he wasn’t talking nearly as loud.

 

According to all his other siblings and the churchgoers, Cas was a straight man. He wasn’t sure how many people would be going to the church if they new he was questioning his sexuality. The only person that knew about his wavering interest in men was Gabriel who had caught him staring lovingly at another male student one day in high school when his older brother came to pick him up. It didn’t take much questioning for Gabriel to realize that his little brother wasn’t as straight as he came off to be.

 

“I’m not into that kind of thing.” Castiel insisted.

 

“Remember good old Jaso-” Gabriel began only to be instantly silence by Cas’s noises.

 

“Gabriel!” Cas whined a tiny bit, not exactly happy with the other for bringing this up at all.

 

“What? There’s nothing wrong with…” He leaned in, whispering right into Castiel’s ear. “... wanting to wake up in the arms of a man, Cassie.” Gabriel teased, wanting to see the other’s reaction. Sure enough, the other looked absolutely tired of the whole conversation.

 

“Gabriel, drop it.” Castiel urged.

 

Throwing his arms up, Gabriel gave in. “Fine, fine. But hey, if you change your mind you can always give me a call. Until then, I’m going to go and ring up my future boyfriend and get things settled in.” He ruffled his brother’s hair, a small thing that he had become accustomed to since he had being doing the action since Cas was still in diapers.

 

“Alright.” Cas reluctantly said even though he doubted that he would be taking Gabriel up on his offer. He let out a sigh. “But, Gabriel… I do appreciate you coming here.” He admitted.

 

“Of course, kiddo.” Gabriel responded, ignoring the fact that Jimmy had actually asked to come. He didn’t want to upset the other by pointing that out, however. “Now I’m heading out.”

 

“Alright. Stay safe.” Castiel urged.

 

“Don’t I always?”

  
“Let’s not answer that.” Cas teased a tiny bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be out shortly.


End file.
